Nuestro Secreto
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot: Después de una larga noche de sudor, Tenten se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos a su sensei. TenGai. Clasificado T por malentendidos en la lectura. Reviews, por favor.


**Disclaimer:** Tenten, Maito Gai y todos lo demás personajes de la serie de manga y anime _Naruto_ mencionados no me pertenecen (si así fuera, Lee quedaría con Sakura y Sasuke se moriría). Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, quien los creó hace ya bastante tiempo.

**Notas Previas:** Esta historia fue escrita a raíz de la _popularización_ del GaiTen en la campaña "Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya" del foro _Retos_ (muy recomendado), sólo que yo invertí un poco las cosas... y resulté con un TenGai (¿Notan la diferencia?).

_Dedicado a todos los usuarios que participan del antedicho foro_

* * *

**NUESTRO SECRETO**

_Por Stefy Taijiya_

-

-

Miró a su alrededor temiendo que alguien indeseado pudiera estar viéndolo todo. A fin de cuentas, sería fatal si alguien de la aldea se enterara de sus misteriosos encuentros. Era muy sospechoso el estar rondando ese lugar por la madrugada.

—Vamos... una vez más... —pidió Tenten con los ojos llenos de brillo.

—¿Estás... estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Gai con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo esa chica tenía tanta energía?

—Si no hacemos mucho ruido no se darán cuenta —interrumpió— Además, nadie pasea por el bosque a estas horas.

Todavía perplejo, Gai se despojó de su estorboso chaleco Jounin, al tiempo que Tenten se deshacía de las largas mangas de su traje y esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo. Sin duda las ropas resultaban terriblemente incómodas para ambos.

—¿Por qué yo? —pensó en voz alta— Pudiste haberlo hecho con Neji o con Lee...

—A Neji le hace falta más técnica y Lee estaba ocupado con una estrategia más para conquistar a Sakura —replicó ella suspirando, para después añadir con picardía:— Además, usted es el más indicado para este tipo de cosas.

El hombre de cejas pobladas suspiró y se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de la kunoichi. De vez en cuando, las manos de Tenten lograban arañar el pecho de la Bestia Verde, logrando que él se quejara y retrocediera un poco.

—Eso... dolió... —dijo con una mirada que indicaba que _dolor_ era lo último que estaba experimentando— ¡Tenten, eres la juventud personificada!

La castaña no pudo más que volver a sonreírle, dispuesta a atacarlo de nuevo. Gai decidió formar parte de ese juego, retomando el control que generalmente él solía tener.

—¡OH, POR...! —detuvo la frase por falta de aliento. El maestro la miró preocupado y la sacudió, comprobando que nada malo le hubiera sucedido.

—Creo que exageré un poquito... —exclamó con una mezcla de vergüenza y ansiedad— ¿Te encuentras bien, mi querida ex alumna?

—Sí, sí... yo... estoy de maravilla... —logró articular— Con... continuemos...

La siguiente sesión estuvo más llena de rudeza, todo era sudor, golpes, gritos y demás cosas como esas. Al final, víctimas del agotamiento, los dos shinobis se quedaron tumbados en el frío césped, contemplando las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

—Ya no eres esa chiquilla de doce años que conocí hace tanto tiempo...

—Lo sé —admitió guiñándole un ojo— He crecido...

Ambos se quedaron perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro durante varios segundos, sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado y la adrenalina aún fluyendo por sus venas.

—¡Dentro de poco saldrá el sol! —vociferó angustiado al notar los débiles rayos de luz abriéndose paso entre el negro del cielo— ¡La llama de nuestra juventud se extinguirá si no descansamos bien!

—Hum, tiene razón... —comentó ella, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca. Así era Maito Gai, siempre con sus habladurías acerca de la juventud— Le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado a entrenar, la verdad es que necesitaba urgente sus lecciones...

—¡No hay de qué! —exclamó haciendo su pose cool— Ya sabes, si necesitas mejorar tus habilidades de taijutsu... ¡no dudes en avisarme!

Unas cuantas palabras se atascaron en la garganta de la joven, palabras que había querido expresar desde hacía unos meses. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que esa excusa del entrenamiento de taijutsu era sólo para poder verlo? Y es que durante toda su adolescencia creyó haber sentido algo muy profundo por Rock Lee, pero se dio cuenta que lo que le atraía de él en realidad era un reflejo de su maestro. Maito Gai había sido la respuesta desde siempre, sólo que no lo había notado.

—¡Espere! —cubrió su boca, arrepentida.

—¿Mmm? —Gai se detuvo a mitad de camino. Los ojos castaños de la chica se enfocaron en el suelo, como si se estuviera desarrollando una lucha encarnizada en su interior.

Sin más, Tenten volvió a derribar a su sensei, pero en lugar de intentar aplicarle una llave, lo besó suavemente, dejando que las acciones habaran por sí solas.

—Creo que es mejor irme... yo... Gai-sensei, por favor... no le diga a nadie de esto, ¿sí? —asustada, se escabulló hacia la tranquilidad de su hogar. "_Maldición, ahora sí que metiste la pata, Tenten..."_, dijo para sus adentros.

Por su parte, el siempre jovial Gai quedó boquiabierto y con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Ya él lo había dicho: Tenten no era una niña ingenua, ahora era toda una mujer, una fuerte y atractiva. Intentó sacarse esto de la cabeza, sin mucho éxito. Fue entonces que su mente maquinó la milagrosa solución:

—Por deshonrar a la adorable Tenten con mis pensamientos... —apretó sus puños con determinación— ¡Le daré 3500 vueltas a la aldea, sin descansar!

**

* * *

**

Notas Finales:

Un momento... ¿qué pensaron que Tenten y Gai estaban haciendo? ¡Pervertidos! (aquí pueden agregar una risa malvada xD). Sí eres fan del NejiTen probablemente te habrás quedado con cara de WTF?! cuando leíste lo de los sentimientos hacia Rock Lee... Amig... el LeeTen es más posible que el NejiTen. Aunque... de cualquier forma ninguna de las dos parejas me interesa... (si ya has leído mis historias o visto mi perfil, sabrás a qué me refiero -smirk-).

Pido perdón si sintieron que la narración quedó algo floja *risa nerviosa a lo Naruto Uzumaki*

¡¡¡DEJEN SU REVIEW!!!


End file.
